Four (Battle for Dream Island)
Summary Four is the host of the fourth season of Battle for Dream Island, “Battle for BFDI.” Four exhibits very surreal mannerisms, including being able to deform characters strongly, reviving them, screeching to stun characters, eliminated contestants by sucking them into his body (sending them to the EXIT), and can shoot laser beams (called "zappies" by Nickel) from his hands. Four's first appearance in BFB was "Getting Teardrop to Talk", where he leads a game to win "a BFDI" (in which the winners will possibly get another Battle for Dream Island). Four appears alongside X, another abstract being representing a real-life number, letter, or algebraic variable. Although Four seems to be calm most of the time, he does get angry in "Lick Your Way to Freedom", "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", "Fortunate Ben", and "Four Goes Too Far", this anger growing more frequent as the series goes on. He has a mysterious, sadistic personality where he uses his powers to harm the contestants just for the fun of it. In "Fortunate Ben", Four was shown to want a sense of dominance in the show and will get furious if talked back to or if he has tasks done for him. When pushed, Four would show no mercy and would even do things such as ”dismemble” close friends out of anger, even lacking remorse in the process. In "Four Goes Too Far", Four is very intolerant to criticism as he mistaken Nickel’s response to criticism and threatens to zap him, A Better Name Than That's plan being the only thing stopping the attack. In "Enter the Exit", however, in direct contrast to the earlier bully he was shown as, Four seems to be a lot calmer and more humble than he was before he was multiplied by 0. He can still be violent, but noticeably less often. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A physically, up to 4-B via size manipulation Name: Four Origin: Battle for Dream Island Gender: Genderless, uses male pronouns Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic Number Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation (Able to give contestants the "Zappies"), Sound Manipulation (Capable of stunning contestants by screeching, causing them to be knocked out from being near it), Reality Warping (Can create objects such as cakes, buttons, pillars, Paper Planes and Buzzer Boxes out of thin air, and can make contestants orange and turn the area around the contestants into a room), Extrasensory Perception (Somehow figured out Roboty’s location despite nobody even knowing where he was), Flight (Flew all the way to the waterfall to eliminate Roboty), Toon Force, Power Bestowal (Gave Donut the “Factor of Four” upon multiplying with him, which are Four’s powers), Gravity Manipulation (When Donut had the "Factor of Four," he was able to turn the effects of gravity on and off), Shapeshifting (Can change his physical appearance to look like X), Mind Manipulation (Can switch the minds of contestants as well as transmitting “happy thoughts” into them with a touch to their head), Transmutation (Turned a cloud into a timer), Body Control, Elasticity (Four's limbs can extend to extreme distances such as to a waterfall and even into space), Resurrection (Can revive dead contestants), BFR via sending contestants to EXIT, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can send contestants to EXIT, which is most likely a pocket reality that is within him), Astral Projection (Can enter himself to talk to the "Exitors"), Biological Manipulation (Dismembered X, can kill contestants via turning them into a deformed version of themselves), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Was interacting with the viewers), Regeneration (Low-High, regenerated from a puddle), Size Manipulation (Up to Large Size (Type 5)), Limited Teleportation (Has been shown to teleport whenever a “4” is drawn, and has teleported other contestants), Non-Physical Interaction (Physically interacted with a Black Hole, a non-physical object), Self-Sustenance (Type 1) (Can breathe in space), Afterimage Creation (Shown here) |-|Resistances=Magma Manipulation (Was fine when he placed his hand in the lava in order to retrieve Team Bleh), Extreme Cold (Unaffected by the temperature of Space), and Deconstruction (Can physically interact with Black Hole and not be deconstructed) |-|With the Anti-Flying Button=Matter Manipulation (Obliterated Black Hole and Lightning into nothing), Limited Power Nullification (In the form of restricting Flight, disabled Puffball and Cloudy’s ability to fly via taping them) Attack Potency: Large Planet level physically (Able to kill contestants via deforming them, should be comparable to Donut, who was using Four’s powers at the time to pull the Earth at Massively Hypersonic+ speeds), up to Solar System level via size manipulation (Casually moved Black Hole around in one hand) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable, if not faster than Puffball, who flew from space back to Earth in roughly a minute) with Sub-Relativistic attack speed via powerscaling (Comparable to Coiny, who could throw a stick 2,760 miles in a second), up to Sub-Relativistic+ via size manipulation Lifting Strength: Stellar (Casually threw Black Hole out of his body along with the rest of Death PACT, at a big size, casually moved a near-planetary Black Hole around with one hand) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class physically, up to Solar System Class via size manipulation Durability: Large Planet level physically, up to Solar System level via size manipulation (Should be comparable to his Attack Potency) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range physically, Extended melee range via BFR and Biological Manipulation, Tens of meters with Zappies, Tens of kilometers with Transmutation, up to Planetary via Elasticity and Size Manipulation. Standard Equipment: None *'Optional Equipment:' Anti-Flying Button Intelligence: Above Average (While he has been shown to be crazy at some points, Four is very intelligent in Algebra, as he even has his own school inside of his pocket realm where he gives the eliminated contestants many Algebra assignments.) Weaknesses: Can get incapacitated if he gets multiplied by 0, none notable otherwise. Notes: Despite being shown numerous times that Black Hole is abnormal from other Black Holes in real life (therefore disqualifying him from the Black Hole Feats in Fiction), he has an official confirmed mass of 20 suns, stated in his bio in the Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide. As such, Four’s feats with him would be valid. The events of “X Finds Out His Value” (the video which Four originated from), are considered non-canon, and as such, do not attempt to make revisions to include feats from the video. Other Notable Victories: Bender (Futurama) Bender’s Profile (Both had all of their equipment, Bender had the Exhaust Pipe, and speed was equalized) Finn the Human (Adventure Time) Finn’s Profile (Both were 5-A, Season 8-11 Finn with all his weapons used, Four had the Anti-Flying Button, and speed was equalized) Genie (Disney) Genie’s Profile (4-B keys used, speed was equalized, and Four had the Anti-Flying Button along with limited prior knowledge about Genie’s weakness) Data-Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Data-Sora’s Profile (Speed was equalized, High 4-C Data-Sora and 4-B Four used, and both were bloodlusted) Notable Losses: Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI) Kefka’s Profile (5-A keys used and speed was equalized) Accelerator (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Accelerator’s Profile (This was Post-Headshot Accelerator and 5-A Four, speed was equalized) Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Silver’s Profile (Both were 5-A and speed was equalized) Mega Man X (Mega Man) Mega Man X’s Profile (This was X from the X Era and Four in his planet size, speed was equalized) Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Infinite’s Profile (Both were 5-A, Four had the Anti-Flying Button with him, and speed was equalized) Thanos (Marvel Comics) Thanos's profile (Thanos in his base and Four at his strongest were used, Speed was equalized) Rohan Kishibe (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Rohan's Profile(Middle of DiU Rohan and Base Four was used, both were 25 feet apart and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: God of Light (RWBY) God of Light’s Profile (Both were 5-A and speed was equalized) Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Thanos’ Profile (Speed was equalized, Thanos had the Infinity Gauntlet, and Four had the Anti-Flying Button) God of Darkness (RWBY) God of Darkness’ Profile (Both were 5-A and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Aliens Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gravity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Biology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Electricity Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Hosts